Jordan 'Sun Shine' Masterson
Jordan 'Sun Shine' Masterson Sun Shine was a Corporal in the Waterhavian Army. He has been assigned to the Desperate Men. He nickname was dubbed in irony due to his cynicism. History Sun Shine does not talk much about his past. Like most of the Desperate Men it is somewhat checkered. It is clear that he has been educated. His compatriots believe that Sun Shine was probably some sort of covert operative and that his methods were what landed him in trouble (and subsequently with the Desperate Men). The other members of his unit trust Sun Shine's capabilities, and even if they are concerned about his interpretation of morals, they can't question his results. Role within the Desperate Men Sun Shine is primarily a scout and information gatherer. He is something of a commando. Typically he is the first in to any dangerous or potentially dangerous situation. Missions Astral Counterattack: '''Sunshine took part in the counter attack against the githyanki, aboard the Endeavor. He also fought aboard a githzerai ship alongside Nightbane, Brody, Hawk and Gunner. '''Hardbuckler:Sunshine traveled to the town with Gunner, Hawk, Kun-low, Oran, Helix, and Red Crow. They encountered trouble along the way, where Oran was killed. In the same encounter, Sunshine dueled a large displacer beast (and won). In Hardbuckler, Sunshine ventured into several dangerous situations solo and liberated a captured paladin. He then joined several of his companions in combatting the main body of the githyanki forces. Star Mountains: Sunshine was part of the team who ventured into the Star Mountains in an attempt to rescue refugees from githyanki imprisonment.Inside the mountain, Sunshine got a solo kill on Darth Rend thereby earning Scallindra's emnity. Daggerford: Sunshine was one of the first of the Crimson Eagles dropped into the area of Daggerford. He led a scouting team (with Atreus and Holson "Bloodrain".) They encountered an enemy force surrounding Daggerford military (and some Waterhavians, notably Wayne Minneck). They attempted a rescue, but failed. Wayne and Holson were captured, but Atreus and Sunshine escaped. Later in Daggerford, Sunshine was part of the Commando team that assaulted the main castle and rescued the prisoners. During that assault, Sunshine once again had to expose himself to great danger by slipping inside enemy lines while solo, in order to open the gates to let the rest of the team into the main courtyard. Diplomatic Rescue: Sunshine led the team that was sent to investigate and rescue a diplomatic envoy from Cormyr. Secomber: Sunshine led the team that accepted Trasker's mission to venture into the mines near Secomber and end a supernatural threat. Mirum's Hold: Sunshine led the team that travelled to Mirum's hold and battled the humanoids who had taken over the town. Sunshine killed Nijak, the Half Orc, Half Ogre, leader of the Humanoids. Fort Sember: Sunshine was part of a Waterhavian team sent to a Fort. The Fort had been stripped of Men at arms at the beginning of the War and subsequently taken up by brigands. The Team consisted of Autumnleaf Springfoot, a high ranking druid, Sunshine, a paladin, and some other men at arms. During the confrontation, one of the brigand spell casters surrendered. Sunshine continued his attack and slew the man. Court Martial The paladin present at Fort Sember reported Sunshine's actions, and even though most of the officials were reluctant to pursue it, the Paladin saw it as his duty. It was argued that since the entire sword coast was at war, Sunshine was a capable leader, and after all, it was just a brigand, that the court martial should be dropped. The paladin made an impassioned rebuttal stating that the law was even more important to adhere to in difficult times, and ultimately Sunshine was detained. While incarcerated, Sunshine killed one of the other Brigands from Fort Sember and made a deal with another (Belroar). The two then escaped prison. Desertion After escaping prison, Sunshine made his way back to the Endeavor, where he recovered his belongings and spoke to several of his old compatriots. A plan was hatched. Sunshine and Belroar slipped out of the city and traveled East. They then holed up in a backwater village and waited. Meanwhile, Hawk was given a mission. He hand picked a team consisting of Gunner, Bjorn, Jinx and Kun-low. These were the very same men that Sunshine had spoken with after his escape. The four men under Hawk then gathered their belongings and joined Sunshine in desertion. Hawk fabricated a story about being attacked by githyanki raiders and that his men had been killed. His duplicity, however, was discovered, and Hawk was branded a traitor and is currently (as of 1375) languishing in prison. Order of the Black Lion Eventually, Sunshine and the former soldiers of Waterdeep made their way to Westgate. Once there, they pursued work in the mercanery guilds. They joined Bragrum with the newly minted Order of the Black Lion. Sunshine impressed Bragrum and Bragrum's mysterious patron (The Black Lion) with his martial skill, and "get the job done at all costs" mentality. Sunshine has participated in nearly every Black Lion engagement and has garnered the trust of both the Captain and the Black Lion himself. This trust has been sorely tested, though. In the seventh month of 1375, Sunshine found himself in an odd predicament. Through a bizarre turn of events, he had switched bodies with a Nightmask prisoner. They had the Nightmask (Sir Goristad Vhammos) held captive in their head quarters, but the prisoner was still inhabiting Sunshine's body. The Nightmask had the ability to perform these body switches via touch. This made him particularly dangerous. There was much debate about what to do with the prisoner, with the prevailing thought being that he should either be killed, or sent to "Higher Ups". Sunshine was disgruntled by this, as he was rather partial to his body. Sunshine then slipped away from the debate, and confronted the prisoner. There, he made a deal. His body, for the prisoner's freedom. Thus the prisoner switched bodies back with Sunshine and made off into the night. This stunt earned Bragrum's ire, and Sunshine was disciplined and demoted. Sunshine has spearheaded the attack at the Halls of Justice during Melkose's Coup. He successfully broke back into the halls and freed Cyrus. He held the Halls along with Gunner a a handful other soldiers for a brief time. A withering assault from the Mercenaries guild displaced him, and 50 reiforcements led by Bjorn came too late. Ultimately Sunshine, Gunner, and Bjorn retreated to Chaless's fortifications which were nearby. Sunshine survived a surprise attack that night from Nightmask assassins. Belroar, Sunshine's compatriot from his court marshalling was not so lucky. As a tribute to Belroar, Sunshine has been wearing Belroar's Call to Battle pin on the pommel of his dagger. Sunshine was selected to join a mission with Melkose (simulacrum) Chaless and Gunner in attacking a nightmask hideout. The attack did not go as planned as they were driven out by a couple of vampires. The next day they attacked again and were once again driven out. Sunshine was separated from the group and survived a harrowing night alone hiding amidst the undead in the hideout. Category:Characters Category:Desperate Men